


复婚文学

by MT0904



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MT0904/pseuds/MT0904
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 3





	复婚文学

我们又在一起了。

这话说来讽刺，和我减肥会反弹一个道理，段宜恩是个回力镖。 我将他狠狠扔开，他绕一个大圈，飞出一个最长的距离，然后打在我的手心，是惩罚我么？

关于我们的事情，无论是工作还是感情，纠葛地过了分，失分寸也是难免的。好在我已经逐渐成熟，失了分寸我可以假装不要脸再和他重来一次，可我们都清楚已经无法回到最初那个地方。 年末的这个月我在他家里住了一夜，他家暖和得要命，烧的我脸颊滚烫。 我坐在沙发上，他一层层脱掉衣服，背对着我，露出腰间的黑色纹身，我吹了声口哨。 “Mark，今天录Thursday的时候为什么那样子看我？”我选择这样一个话题实属无奈。毕竟他每次看向我，含情脉脉也好，虚情假意也罢，都被粉丝们各种角度捕捉个透彻，我倒像冷落他了。我是这世界上最想看看他内心世界的人，同时我也是最不敢看的人。

“哪样？”我用韩语问后，他用英语反问我。 我坐起身站起来，踢踏着拖鞋靠近他身后，闻得到他身上聚餐后的油烟味，混合他的体香。 我闻过无数次，比他脖颈的触感更加记忆犹新。 “你想做了吗？” 他淡淡地问，我被噎得愣在原地。心里一阵害臊手却先于大脑搭在他消瘦的胯骨上，隔着那件白色背心往上摸，驾轻就熟找到了他的乳头。 他打了个哆嗦，下意识躲我的手，身体却离我更近了些，等待我下一步动作。 那粉色的小凸起因为我的玩弄而胀大了一点，我腾出一只手捏住他的脖子，两根手指一下下刮他的喉结，这时候他合我心意地喘了起来。 “去床上。”他按住我的手，又与我十指紧扣，央求的姿态撩拨得我难以平静。我吻了吻他的发梢，笑得很恶劣。 “这儿挺好。” 我解了他的皮带，隔着内裤狠狠揉了一把他已经半挺的性器。他哈了一口气，膝盖弯了起来，跪在沙发边上。

“累，jack。”他这话说的没错，明天还有mama舞台的练习，强度很大，而且他也确实体力不够了。 我心软得一塌糊涂，西装裤却撑得越来越高。于是我好言相劝，好像是人贩子骗小姑娘那样好声好气地求他，“哥，我知道，我轻轻地轻轻地好不好，你不会累的。” “你得了吧你。”他这美国人说韩语说得倒极好，尤其是做爱的时候，淫言浪语用我们曾经都不熟悉的语言叫出来，总使我在一层层孟浪中越来越站不起来。 我也褪下长裤，解了两颗扣子，把他抱到沙发上，他的腿热情地缠着我的背，明明刚才劝阻我，现在又欲求不满，我被气得笑了出来，俯下身啃了啃他的嘴唇，棉花糖似的。 我以为这个吻即将结束，他却箍住我的后脑勺加深了这个吻，我们的牙齿磕碰在一起，我尝到了他的口水。

接了个长达半分钟的吻，我们额头相抵，刘海纠缠。他上气不接下气还要挖苦我，“你的吻技啊，实在…” “操的你爽就够了。”我掐捏他的屁股肉，好像比之前更丰满了些。就着这个姿势把他的内裤扯了下来，他那形状漂亮的物事就大大方方暴露在我面前。我的手覆上去，那脆弱的地方就颤栗起来，我从阴毛一直向上摸，搓揉那淌着淫液的端口，他的喘息声越来越粗重。 我含住了它，他的大腿情难自抑地夹住我的头，低下头温柔地一下下梳理我的头发，像是马上要登台演出。 那东西也不小呢，滚烫的前端顶着我的喉头，我感受着他脉搏的律动。 “后面，后面很湿，难受…”他一边说着，一边捏了捏我的耳垂。 我伸手去摸，还真流汁水蜜桃似的。我盯着他看他左眼下楚楚可怜的泪痣，他不解地看着我，我将他整个身体翻了过去，一刻也不能等待地吮吻下去。随之而来他痛苦的哀叫，总让我想到离群的小鹿，任人宰割了。 我戴着安全套进入了他，在沙发上，以后入的姿势。这个姿势进的格外顺利，他也没有像往常那样，哭着推开我又迎上来，做足心理建设。 我们这样干了一次，然后我抱起他，往卧室走，他温热的鼻息一下下扑在我的下颚，小猫爪子般。 我把他放在床上，他扯着我的领子往他怀里带，我没站稳打了个趔趄。 “急死了，哥，真可爱。”我打趣他，然后看他娇憨地傻笑。 “让我在上面。”他发号施令，我自然不会违逆，乖乖躺在被子上，性器肿胀得有些疼，他撅着屁股将我的阴茎一点点包裹进他的身体，我登时爽的头皮发麻。 他的会阴严丝合缝贴紧我的耻骨，我听到湿漉漉的蜜液噗呲噗呲随着他一上一下的摆动响彻整个房间。我的Mark始终都只是我一个人的荡妇。最后一个姿势我们紧紧抱在一起，蒙着被子，他躺在我身下承受着我。做到一半我感觉我要到了，他折腾了这么久一额的汗，紧攥着我的肩胛骨浪叫着，意识短暂抽离了他的身体。 我摘了套射在他的肚子上，还有他的白色背心上。我们久久相拥。

“Gaga。”他的手撑着浴室被水汽遮盖的镜子，尽量张开身体方便我为他清理。 “怎么？” “没事。” 我莫名其妙又觉得好笑，于是轻轻拍打他粉色的屁股。 “有话干嘛不说？” “说了你也不懂。” “我倒听听我的小哥哥能说出什么大道理，在被操的时候思考到的？” 他回头一脸怨怼地冲我吐了吐舌头，然后默不作声地低下头。 “你怎么不讲话？” “讲什么？” “随便什么。” “哥真好看。” “知道，还有呢？” “喜欢你。” “只喜欢我？” 我不老实的手停了一下，嗯了一声。他轻轻地笑了起来，哼起了歌，是我新发行的那张专辑里的。 “Jack，有没有别人像我这样害怕失去你？” “我不知道，这很难看得出来。” “是吗？哈哈。”他捏住我的下巴，我的嘴被迫挤成一团，他的温柔的眼神看得我不好意思，明明我已经习惯了的，我早该习惯。

过了那晚我们又被工作搞得疲于奔命。在无数的闪光灯和镜头下保持恰到好处的距离感，目的是既不会让旁人察觉出好感，也编不出不合的流言蜚语。多么聪明，多么周全。 工作量排的满满当当，我的心却总是空着一点什么。我舍不下面子索要，尽管我知道他分明一直任我予取予求。


End file.
